List of music from outside sources
List of music used in The X-Files, taken from outside sources. The X Files *Season 1: **"Conduit" - Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 in G Major I: Allegro by Johann Sebastian Bach **"Beyond the Sea" - "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin **"Beyond the Sea" - "All Along the Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix **"Beyond the Sea" - "Hotel California" by The Eagles **"Gender Bender" - "Radar Love" by Golden Earring **"Gender Bender" - In the Line of Duty: Street War theme music by Mark Snow *Season 2: **"Little Green Men" - Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 in F major I: Allegro by Johann Sebastian Bach **"Little Green Men" - "Come Out and Play" by Offspring **"Ascension" - "Red Right Hand" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds **"3" - "The Unheard Music" by X **"Irresistible" - Gymnopédie No. 1 by Erik Satie **"Die Hand Die Verletzt" - "The Night Chicago Died" by Paper Lace **"Humbug" - "Frenzy" by Screamin' Jay Hawkins *Season 3: **"D.P.O." - "Ring the Bells" by James **"D.P.O." - "Hey Man, Nice Shot" by Filter **"D.P.O." - "Live Fast, Diarrhea" by The Vandals **"Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" - "Chantilly Lace" by The Big Bopper **"Oubliette" - "Kyrie" by Mr. Mister **"Syzygy" - "Sabre Dance" by Aram Khachaturian **"Syzygy" - "Deep" by Danzig **"Syzygy" - "All Over You" by Live **"Apocrypha" - The Blue Danube Waltz by Johann Strauss **"Apocrypha" - Cortège du Sage from The Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky **"Pusher" - "Misty" by Johnny Mathis **"Teso Dos Bichos" - Piano Sonata No. 8 in C Minor, Op. 13 by Ludwig van Beethoven **"Quagmire" - "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper *Season 4: **"Home" - "Wonderful! Wonderful!" by Johnny Mathis **"Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man" - "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams **"Kaddish" - "Little" Fugue in G minor by J.S. Bach **"Never Again" - "Doesn't Somebody Want To Be Wanted" by The Partridge Family **"Never Again" - "Tattooed Love Boys" by The Pretenders **"Leonard Betts" - Piano Concerto No. 4 (Mvt. II: Andante con moto) by Ludwig van Beethoven **"Max" - "Unmarked Helicopters" by Soul Coughing **"Small Potatoes" - "Funny How Time Slips Away" by Al Green and Lyle Lovett **"Small Potatoes" - "Hands of Death (Burn Baby Burn)" by Rob Zombie and Alice Cooper **"El Mundo Gira - Purple Rain by Prince *Season 5: **"Detour" - "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night (sung by Gillian Anderson) **"The Post-Modern Prometheus" - "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" by Cher **"The Post-Modern Prometheus" - "Half-Breed" by Cher **"The Post-Modern Prometheus" - "Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves" by Cher **"The Post-Modern Prometheus" - "Walking in Memphis" by Cher **"Schizogeny" - "Hands of Death (Burn Baby Burn)" by Rob Zombie and Alice Cooper **"Schizogeny" - "Deep" by Danzig **"Chinga" - Piano Concerto No. 3, Op. 89 by Hummel **"Chinga" - "The Hokey Pokey" by Ray Anthony **"Kill Switch" - "Twilight Time" by The Platters **"Bad Blood" - "Theme from Shaft" by Isaac Hayes (sung by David Duchovny) **"Bad Blood" - Rondo Capriccioso by Camille Saint-Sa'ns **"Bad Blood" - Ride of the Valkyries by Richard Wagner **"Travelers" - "Lili Marlene" by Lale Andersen **"All Souls" - Opening (oboe solo) of Symphony No. 4 (Mvt. II: Andantino in modo di canzona) by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, quoted by strings at 10:50, and again, on piano, at 13:42 *''The X-Files: Fight the Future'' **"One" by Filter **"Crystal Ship" by X **"Walking After You" by Foo Fighters **"Teotihuacan" by Noel Gallagher *Season 6: **"The Beginning" - "Put on a Happy Face" by Bye Bye Birdie **"Triangle" - "Sing, Sing, Sing In Swing" by Louis Prima (for Benny Goodman) **"Triangle" - "Jeepers Creepers" by Sally Stevens **"Triangle" - "Bei Mir Bist Du Schön" by The Andrews Sisters **"Triangle" - "Hot Liquorice" by Dick Walters **"Dreamland" - "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye **"Terms of Endearment" - "Only Happy When It Rains" by Garbage **"The Rain King" - "Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland **"The Rain King" - "The Things We Do for Love" by 10cc **"The Rain King" - Russian Easter Overture (Op. 36) by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov **"The Rain King" - "Rainy Days and Mondays" by The Carpenters **"The Rain King" - "Rock the Boat" by The Hues Corporation **"How the Ghosts Stole Christmas" - "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by Bing Crosby **"The Unnatural" - "Come and Go With Me to That Land" by Bernice Johnson Reagon **"Biogenesis" - Requiem (Dies Irae) by Giuseppe Verdi *Season 7: **"Hungry" - "Silence and the Mirror" by Unearthed **"The Goldberg Variation" - Goldberg Variations (Variatio 21. Canone alla Settima) by J.S. Bach **"Millennium" - "Auld Lang Syne" **"Orison" - "Don't Look Any Further" by John Hiatt (recorded specifically for this episode) **"Orison" - "Sheep Go to Heaven" by Cake (not played in episode, but quoted lyrics) **"Sein Und Zeit" - "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" **"Closure" - "My Weakness" by Moby **"X-Cops" - "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle **"X-Cops" - "If I Didn't Care" by The Ink Spots **"all things" - "The Sky Is Broken" by Moby **"Hollywood A.D." - "I Am the Walrus" by The Beatles **"Hollywood A.D." - "Pueblo Nuevo" by Ry Cooder and the Buena Vista Social Club **"Fight Club" - "Kansas City" by Wilbert Harrison **"Je Souhaite" - "Jeannie", theme from I Dream of Jeannie **"Je Souhaite" - I'm Alright by Kenny Loggins *Season 8: **"Invocation" - "All the Pretty Little Horses" **"Salvage" - Piano Concerto in A Minor by Edvard Grieg **"Vienen" - "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner *Season 9: **"Lord of the Flies" - "It's No Good Trying" by Syd Barrett **"Lord of the Flies" - "Terrapin" by Syd Barrett **"Lord of the Flies" - "Opel" by Syd Barrett **"John Doe" - "La Calentura" by Roberto Ruiz y su Maquina Tropical **"John Doe" - "Juana La Cubana" by Fito Olivares **"Trust No 1" - The Seasons: Barcarolle ("June"), Op. 37, No. 6 by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, arranged and performed by Richard Grayson **"Improbable" - "Ca Va Ca Va" by Karl Zero (remix by Le Tone) **"Improbable" - "Ca Va Ca Va" by Karl Zero **"Improbable" - "Poinciana" by Karl Zero **"Improbable" - "La Panse" by Karl Zero **"Improbable" - "Inouis" by Karl Zero **"Improbable" - "Torero" by Karl Zero **"Improbable" - "El Bodeguero" by Karl Zero **"Improbable" - "I Love You For Sentimental Reasons" by Karl Zero **"Improbable" - "Io Mammate E Tu" by Karl Zero and Eric Laugerias **"Jump the Shark" - "Cross the Line" by Cuba featuring Mau **"Release" - "Hit Girl" by Deborah Poppink **"William" - "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night (sung by Gillian Anderson, just like in "Detour") **"William" - "Michael Row the Boat Ashore" (traditional) *The X-Files (season 10) **"Home Again" - Downtown by Petula Clark **"Babylon" - Somethin' Bad by Miranda Lambert (and Carrie Underwood) **"Babylon" - Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus **"Babylon" - Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins **"Babylon" - Misery is the River of the World - Tom Waits **"Babylon" - Secret Heart - Ron Sexsmith **"Babylon" - Ho Hey - The Lumineers **"Babylon" - Cowboy's Duty by Aron Leigh (deleted scene, behind the scenes) *Season 11 **"This" - California Sun by The Ramones Millennium *The Mikado - Gilbert and Sullivan Other *"More Secrets of The X-Files": **"Hands of Death (Burn Baby Burn)" by Rob Zombie and Alice Cooper **"The X-Files" theme music by Mark Snow (remixed by P.M. Dawn) **"My Dark Life" by Elvis Costello with Brian Eno *Movie trailer for The X-Files: Fight the Future: **Escape To Mantua (featuring Mundy) from Romeo and Juliet (Volume 2) **O Verona from Romeo and Juliet **O Verona (Reprise) from Romeo and Juliet *''The X-Files Game: **"Flying" by Moon **"UFO Soul Control" by Moon **"Rain, Rain" by Moon *The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' **"Ooh La La" by Deborah Poppink Category:Music